Evil is Relative
by champion of the little people
Summary: Only children think the world is black and white. Reality shows there are shades of gray on every side. Sometimes the good commit terrible acts and evil does things for the greater good. Evil is Relative.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the warp a meeting was taking place among the Gods of Chaos. That such a meeting was taking place was a cause for concern among the many foes of Chaos and a source of intense happiness for the servants.

Any meeting between the Gods was a promise of blood and horror on a level that would scatter the minds of most sentient beings.

The first to arrive was the Changer of the Ways, the Master of Fortune, the Great Conspirator and the Architect of Fate, Tzeentch, the oldest of the Chaos Gods and the most disturbing and least understandable of them all, his form constantly changing every second. It was he who called the meeting in the first place.

The second was Nurgle, the Plague Lord. His green, necrotic, immense body that exuded a sickly diseased stench infected with every disease known to mortals and a few they didn't know yet but that grandfather Nurgle would soon grace them with. From his body spilled his children that would go on to grant others the gifts of their proud grandfather Nurgle.

The third to arrive was the Prince of Pleasure, Slaanesh, the youngest, divinely beautiful as only as a God could be was disarming in his innocence. It was impossible for any mortal to gaze upon the God and not immediately fall under the Prince of Pleasure's slightest whim.

The last to arrive was the Blood God, Khorne, lord of war, murder and battle. His broad and muscular humanoid form hundreds of feet tall didn't march near the other three as much as charged. His face was that of a savage, snarling dog, though it was mostly hidden by a helm decorated with skulls of some of the greatest warriors the galaxy had ever seen.

"**WHY HAVE WE MEET? THERE IS MUCH BLOOD TO BE SPILT!"**

Tzeentch spoke "I haVe DisCovEred a DiFFerenT UnIVersE tHat is UnProTectEd bY HiM".

None of them had to ask who the changer of ways was referring to. That a mortal had raised himself to a god and even dared oppose them for the last ten thousand years was nothing short of Heresy in their eyes.

But that thought was seconded to the news Tzeentch had just told them.

Slannesh spoke up with a voice like honey "And why have you decided to share this information instead of taking this universe for yourself?".

Tzeentch answered "BecAusE the OtheR UniversE is protected by PoWerful forCes that WoulD quite a challenge TO any oNe of Us."

"**THEN HOW ARE WE TO INVADE THIS UNIVERSE AND SPILL ITS BLOOD?"**

"We CaN eaCh send a MoRTal chamPion through To the OthEr UnIverse to INcreAse our PreSence there iF We pull Our PoWer TogetHer. OnCe Our ChamPions gaiN EnougH influencE ThERE we Can SenD More of OuR forces."

The other three Chaos Gods agreed with the Changer of Ways plan. They would work together for now but of course they would attempt to gain more power over another in the long run for after all they were the Gods of Chaos.

…..

In the darkness of the Warp there is a name whispered among the servants of Chaos and feared even among the most evil and depraved servants of Chaos.

That name is Malal, the Renegade God of Chaos.

And he was laughing.

His _brothers _for lack of a better word thought they had successfully banished him all those eons ago and for a time they had. But he was growing in power every day as they did.

His brothers most recant plan was of particular interest to him.

A whole universe to corrupt and gain power for them would be a great victory. His brothers would finally gain enough power to defeat the corpse-emperor and gain domination over this galaxy and the other universe as well.

Well he couldn't have that.

Each of his Brothers was planning to send a champion to the other universe to gain enough power for themselves to take over the other universe and also to gain a much desired advantage over the others for the additional power of another universe unshared would grant domination over the others.

The problem was Malal couldn't send one of his champions without the others knowing immediately but he could corrupt a being from the other universe to serve as his champion.

The question was who could he corrupt to his service?

He had no doubt concerning that with each of his brothers sending a champion he would in no time have ample amounts of candidates.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after the meeting of the Gods another meeting deep within the warp took place between the chosen four champions of Chaos that would go to the other universe, each one an extremely powerful servant of their God.

For Khorne stood Kharn the Betrayer, the greatest of all the Champions of Khorne, second only to his Primarch and Daemon Prince Angron in power. One of the most bloodthirsty and savage fighters ever to live he was eyeing the other three with a murderous look in his eyes, his left hand gripping his chainaxe _Gorechild _literally shaking from his attempts to restrain himself.

For Nurgle was Typhus the Traveller, Herald of Nurgle his once giant space marine body swollen and bloated with moving sacks of pus and infectious diseases.

Representing Slannesh was Lucius the Eternal, his gleeful and scarred face watching the other three desiring to see what there insides look like and maybe afterword's have a little fun with the bodies.

Standing for Tzeentch was the sorcerer Ahzek Ahriman who simply stood there silently yet ready to move if the other three threatened to try anything.

None of the champions knew why they were there in the first place but the Gods called upon them and only a fool would disobey the Gods.

A large portal opened in front of the group and out of it came a sight that shocked them, Greater Daemons, a Keeper of Secrets, Bloodthirster, Great Unclean One and a Lord of Change. If they four of them were here together and not fighting then the demand from the Gods must be truly great.

The Keeper of Secrets spoke first "You have all been chosen by your individual Gods for a special purpose. A new universe has been discovered by the Gods that have yet to know the blessings of Chaos. You are each to be your individual patron's representative to this universe."

The assembled servants of Chaos registration of the news were all one and the same: happiness that their patrons decided upon them to be their representative and gleefulness that they would have an entire universe to operate in without the presence of the Imperium.

The Lord of Change raised its staff and four portals appeared in front of the four servants.

"Enter these portals to the new universe and spread the glory of the gods."

The four beings entered their respective portals and into a new universe.

…..

**Metropolis**

In a back alley a lone drunkard stumbled out the back door into the back alley of his favorite bar.

"I haven't had too much to drink. I know my limit," he yelled at the door even as he vomited on the ground after finishing his sentence. As he pushed himself clumsily up he noticed a large figure approach him.

"What the hell are you looking at? You wanna fight, puck?" His drunken mind unable to comprehend the danger he had just brought on himself.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

**Gotham**

Ahzek examined his primitive surroundings after coming out of the portal.

He found a building that would serve as a good base of operations that had a family living in it. He burned the parents alive and kept the children alive in the closet for future sacrifices.

Now he had to plan his next move.

**Jump City**

It was currently night in Jump City and while most of its inhabitants were fast asleep in a deserted warehouse near the end of the city no sleep could be found as the people inside was conducting a business deal.

On one side were the Reapers. They had twenty-eight men there armed with shotguns and handguns. It was them that had arranged the meeting as they required more firepower to take over the streets of Jump City.

On the other side was the Blood Angels. They were the biggest arm dealers on the Coast and it showed in their arsenal. All of the Angels were wielding military grade assault rifles such as the M16 and AK-47.

Both sides were watching each other for any hint of betrayal so carefully that none noticed a portal open and out of it came Lucius the Eternal.

"Who the hell are?"

Lucius just smiled gleefully and launched his _Lash of Torment, _a gift from the Prince of Pleasure at the man who spoke. His screams ringing through the building from the barbed hooks run along its length biting into the man's flesh and slowly suffocating him, the terrible agony projecting to all those in the vicinity, some who feel to the ground screaming from the pain.

Lucius let out a lustful moan from the wonderfully pleasurable feeling of the victims he was getting among their painful screams.

**Coast City**

Typhus the Traveller stepped forth from the portal and look around. He could feel all the souls that had yet to feel the blessings of Nurgle.

He would change that very soon.


End file.
